


Burning Sensation

by Nagitier



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Capsaicin, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Silent Spanking, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, a little bit of fluff :D, post-orgasm stimulation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: „Also Taeyangie~ du weißt wofür du heute von uns bestraft wirst?“, fragte Inseongs sanfte Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr [...]„Ich bin ohne Erlaubnis zum Höhepunkt gekommen, Herr.“oder auchTaeyang bricht eine wichtige Regel und erhält dafür eine angemessene Strafe.EDIT: This story is available as a translation in English as well. Please look for the English  version in my works!





	Burning Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Ich widme dieses Werk meinem Schatz Namidahime, Juli (dafür das sie mich mit SF9 geflashed hat) und Lea ;)

*+*+*

Ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief Taeyangs Körper und er seufzte leise. Er war nervös. Sein Magen grummelte vor sich hin und er wand sich ein wenig auf dem Laken seines Bettes. Er versuchte seine Hände zu bewegen, doch die Fesseln waren heute ungewöhnlich fest. Nicht so das es unangenehm schmerzhaft gewesen wäre, doch schon so, dass er das Gefühl hatte heute noch ausgelieferter zu sein als sonst.  
Er hörte neben sich Geraschel, konnte jedoch wegen der Augenbinde die sie ihm angezogen hatten nicht sehen, was sie für ihn vorbereiteten. Konnte nicht sehen, was ihm heute Abend noch bevor stand. Es würde gewiss nichts sein, was ihm besonders viel Freude bereitete, denn er hatte seine Hyungs durch einen Fehler sehr verärgert. 

Sie waren eben alle gemeinsam von einem Auftritt Heim gekommen, bei dem zum Glück alles gut gelaufen war, auch wenn Taeyang sich schon den ganzen Tag nicht richtig hatte konzentrieren können.  
Er befand sich in einer etwas komplizierten Dreiecks-Beziehung mit seinen beiden Hyungs Inseong und Rowoon. Ihr Wort war für ihn Gesetz, darauf hatten sie sich bereits vor langer Zeit gemeinsam verständigt.  
Da Taeyang für gewöhnlich penibel darauf achtete, nicht gegen die Regeln ihrer Abmachung zu verstoßen, kam es nicht besonders häufig vor, dass er für ein Vergehen von den beiden bestraft werden musste. Immerhin wollte er seinen Hyungs gefallen und dafür gelobt werden, wie gut er für sie war.  
Er hatte in der letzten Woche jedoch gegen eine der elementarsten Regeln verstoßen und seine Befürchtung hatte sich bestätigt, als seine Hyungs ihn nach der heutigen Show in der Umkleide in eine Ecke gezogen und noch einmal darauf angesprochen hatten. Er hatte sich auf die Zunge beißen müssen, um einen schnippischen Kommentar zu unterdrücken, weil er wusste die beiden würden seine Strafe nur verschlimmern, sollte er ihnen gegenüber aufmüpfig sein. Er hatte nun einmal gegen eine ihrer Regel verstoßen und die beiden sorgten lediglich dafür, dass er seine gerechte Strafe dafür erhielt.

Taeyang hatte schon den ganzen Tag die Vermutung gehabt, dass sie ihn heute Abend dafür bestrafen würden, denn die letzten Tage waren mit Terminen so vollgestopft gewesen, dass außer an essen und schlafen, an nichts anderes mehr zu denken gewesen war, sobald sie ihren Dorm betreten hatten. Ihr erster Termin morgen früh war jedoch erst gegen Mittag und so kamen sie in den seltenen Genuss, einige Stunden länger schlafen zu können als sonst. Oder zumindest galt das für die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe, nicht aber für Taeyang und seine beiden Hyungs.  
Er lag nun also hier, vollkommen entblößt, auf dem großen Futon, welches sie sich zu dritt teilten. Seine Hände waren gefesselt und befanden sich über seinem Kopf. Durch ein schwarzes Tuch, welches sie ihm um die Augen geschlungen hatten, war er dieses Sinnes vollständig beraubt.  
Er begann zu frösteln, was sich an einer deutlichen Gänsehaut zeigte die sich über seinen durchtrainierten Körper zog. Er erschrak ein wenig, als unerwartet neben ihm etwas auf dem Bett abgelegt wurde und sich gleichzeitig das Bett auf seiner anderen Seite durch einen zweiten Körper absenkte. 

„Also Taeyangie~ du weißt wofür du heute von uns bestraft wirst?“, fragte Inseongs sanfte Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr, während eine Hand, von der Taeyang vermutete, dass sie ebenfalls zu seinem ältesten Hyung gehörte, über seinen Oberschenkel strich.  
Er nickte und schluckte einen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Nun da es endlich losgehen würde, nahm seine Nervosität rapide zu.  
„Ich bin ohne Erlaubnis zum Höhepunkt gekommen, Herr.“, beantwortete er die Frage mit einem deutlichen zittern in der Stimme.  
„Sehr richtig. Und warum hast du das gemacht, Tae?“, fragte Inseongs Stimme mit einer gewissen strenge, doch noch immer sanft und einschmeichelnd. 

Taeyang wünschte sich manchmal, der andere würde ihn anstelle dessen anschreien, denn diese samtig melodische Stimme ließ in ihm den Wunsch aufkeimen, sich ganz klein zu machen und zu verstecken. Wenn Inseong auf diese Weise mit ihm sprach, wusste er, dass der andere unzufrieden mit ihm war und er ziemlich in der Tinte steckte. Was wiederum für einen unangenehmen Stich in seinem Herzen sorgte. Er wollte seinem Hyung gefallen, wollte das der andere Stolz auf ihn war und ihn lobte. 

„I-ich... Es hat sich so gut angefühlt, Herr. Ich konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten.“, gab er kleinlaut zu und spürte wie seine Wangen und die Spitzen seiner Ohren vor Scham ganz heiß wurden.  
„Oh, ich bin sicher du hättest es gekonnt Baby, aber du wolltest dich über uns hinwegsetzen richtig?“, säuselte Inseong und leckte einmal sanft mit der Zungenspitze von Taeyangs Ohrläppchen hoch bis zur Spitze seines Ohrs. Taeyang erschauderte.  
„Nein, Herr. Ich wollte wirkl-“  
„Schweig!“, fiel ihm nun Rowoon ins Wort und Taeyang zuckte ängstlich wimmernd zusammen. 

Seine beiden Hyungs waren für gewöhnlich liebevoll und fürsorglich zu ihm, doch wenn Taeyang gegen eine Regel verstieß zeigten sie eine völlig andere Seite an sich. Dominant und furchtbar Angst einflößend. Taeyang war sehr sensibel und wollte den anderen beiden so sehr gefallen, dass jedes Wort der Rüge und jede Bestrafung doppelt so sehr schmerzte. 

Es raschelte rechts neben ihm und kurz darauf senkte sich auch dort das Bett ab. Auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste er das Inseong, sein ältester Hyung links von ihm lag und Rowoon sich rechts neben Taeyang auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.  
„Bist du bereit für deine Strafe?“, fragte Inseong und Taeyang biss sich auf die Unterlippe bevor er langsam nickte.  
„Wie heißt dein Safeword?“, fragte nun Rowoon, mit deutlich freundlicherer Stimme und Taeyang atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, bevor er schließlich antwortete: „Fanfare.“  
„Also Taeyangie, wir hatten uns schon vor einiger Zeit ein paar gemeine Dinge für dich bestellt, aber weil du für gewöhnlich so brav bist, hatten wir bisher keine Gelegenheit etwas davon an dir auszuprobieren.“, erklärte Inseong und Taeyang spürte wie das Blut erneut in seinen Kopf schoss. Er fühlte sich ein wenig benommen von dem Cocktail an verschiedenen Gefühlen, die ihn gerade durchfluteten. Er spürte Angst, Neugierde, Besorgnis, Scham und Erregung zugleich.  
„Wir werden heute ganz besonders hart zu dir sein müssen, weil du eine wirklich wichtige Regel gebrochen hast, ich hoffe das ist dir bewusst.“, meinte Inseong und Taeyang verzog die Mundwinkel traurig nach unten. 

Warum hatte er sich beim letzten Mal auch nicht beherrschen können?  
Es war eine der ersten Regeln gewesen, die er mit den beiden vereinbart hatte. Die beiden sollten ab dem Beginn ihrer merkwürdigen Beziehung allein darüber bestimmen, wann und wie oft er zu einem Höhepunkt kommen durfte. Er durfte sich ohne ihre Erlaubnis auch nicht befriedigen. Wenn er erregt war lag es voll und ganz an der Ermessen der beiden, ob er seinem Trieb nachgeben durfte oder ob er es ignorieren musste.  
Das fiel ihm besonders schwer, wenn er wegen dem ganzen angestauten Adrenalin und den aufgepeitschten Gefühlen welche er on stage durchlebte, eine Erektion auf der Bühne bekam und sich danach nicht darum kümmern durfte sie wieder los zu werden.  
Immer dann wenn seine Hyungs sich einen Spaß daraus machten, ihn zappeln zu lassen und ihn immer nur bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt brachten, ihm jedoch keinen gewährten.  
Dabei stimulierten seine sadistischen Herrn ihn, wann immer es ihnen danach war: In der Umkleide, im Bad der Halle in der sie einen Auftritt hatten, manchmal sogar in ihrem Mannschaftsbus, wenn es um sie herum schon dunkel war und entweder Rowoon oder Inseong ihn durch die Hose hindurch streichelte ohne das einer der anderen Member etwas davon mitbekommen durfte.  
Die anderen wussten zwar von der seltsamen Beziehung und hatten deswegen zugestimmt, dass die drei ein gemeinsames Zimmer bekamen, doch sie erlaubten es nur solange alle sexuellen Handlungen im geheimen geschahen und diese dem Ansehen ihrer Gruppe nicht schadeten. 

Zwei Hände strichen sanft über seinen nackten Brustkorb und beinahe gleichzeitig begannen diese seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen zu stimulieren. Taeyang spürte, dass die rechte Hand Rowoon gehören musste, denn seine Finger waren ein wenig rauer als die von Inseong.  
Gerade als er wegen der sanften neckenden Berührung laut aufseufzen wollte, meinte Inseong: „Ich möchte keinen Ton von dir hören, Tae. Du bist sicher ganz erpicht darauf uns zu zeigen, wie sehr dir gefällt was wir tun, aber das hier ist eine Bestrafung, also wirst du zur Abwechslung die süße Folter so leise es dir möglich ist ertragen.“ 

Taeyang lief ein kalter Schauder durch den Körper. Das war gemein. Seine Hyungs hatten seine Brustwarzen in den Monaten ihrer Beziehung so empfindlich werden lassen, dass er allein durch die Stimulation der kleinen dunklen Knospen zum Höhepunkt kommen konnte, auch wenn es furchtbar lange dauerte. Er hatte diese Tortur bisher zum Glück nur ein einziges Mal durchstehen müssen. In der Woche danach waren seine Brustwarzen so wund und empfindlich gewesen, dass das Tanztraining zur täglichen Folter geworden war, weil der raue T-shirt Stoff bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung an den empfindlichen Erhebungen gerieben hatte. 

Taeyang wand sich unter den gemeinen Fingern, die seine Brustwarzen umkreisten, zwirbelten, zupften und ab und zu schmerzhaft hinein kniffen. Es kostete seine gesamte Anstrengung dabei still zu bleiben, vor allem als Rowoon einmal besonders gemein zukniff.  
Er hatte sämtliches Zeitgefühl vergessen, denn es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor seine Hyungs von ihm abließen.  
Sie ließen Taeyang jedoch kaum Zeit sich zu entspannen.  
Der jüngste hörte rechts von seinem Ohr ein Rasseln, wie von kleinen metallenen Kettenglieder die aneinander rieben. Kurz darauf spürte er die kalte Kette auf seinem Brustkorb liegen und erschauderte. Sie war unangenehm kühl auf seiner erhitzen Haut. Die Finger waren zurück an seinen Brustwarzen und Taeyang musste ein wimmern unterdrücken. 

„Das wird jetzt weh tun, aber ich möchte keinen Ton hören, Tae.“, warnte Inseong ihn vor und das keinen Moment zu früh, denn schon spürte Taeyang wie etwas seine Brustwarze schmerzhaft zusammenquetschte. Der Druck war viel härter, als das Kneifen zuvor mit den Fingern und er unterdrückte angestrengt ein weiteres wimmern welches sich aus seiner Kehle heraus stehlen wollte, als auch die zweite Brustwarze kurz darauf das gleiche schmerzhafte Schicksal erfuhr.  
Was auch immer seine Hyungs da an ihm befestigt hatten, es tat wirklich weh. Es war nicht unerträglich, so dass er sein Safeword hätte benutzen müssen, doch es war ein stechender zunehmend, unangenehm werdender Schmerz den er kaum ignorieren konnte.  
„Dreh dich um. Knie und Ellenbogen, Taeyang.“, befahl Rowoon in seinem wie so gewöhnlich, strengen Tonfall und Taeyang beeilte sich dem Wunsch seines Hyungs so schnell wie es ihm mit den gefesselten Händen möglich war nachzukommen.  
Dabei rutschte die Kette, welche auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte herunter und Taeyang wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass diese scheinbar mit den Klemmen (oder was auch immer sonst an seinen Brustwarzen befestigt worden war) verbunden zu sein schien. „ah~“, entfuhr es ihm ungewollt, als er sich auf die Knie hochrappelte und die Kette die empfindlichen Knospen mit sich hinabzog.  
Er schämte sich dafür, dass der Schmerz ihn erregte, denn schon jetzt konnte er spüren wie sein Glied zwischen seinen Beinen vollständig hart geworden war. Dabei hatten sie gerade erst mit seiner Strafe begonnen. Taeyang fürchtete ihm würde eine sehr lange Nacht bevorstehen. 

„Tut es sehr weh, Taeyangie?“, fragte Inseong und Taeyang entfuhr ein wimmerndes: „Ja, Herr.“  
„Aber du weißt, dass du den Schmerz verdient hast?“, wollte er als nächstes wissen und Taeyang beantwortete auch diese Frage mit den gleichen Worten.  
Es legte sich eine kurze Stille über den Raum und das nächste was Taeyang spürte war ein kühles längliches Stück Holz welches sanft an seinen Pobacken entlang fuhr.  
Taeyang hielt den Atem an. 

Er wusste augenblicklich was es war und er hatte so sehr gehofft darum herum zu kommen.  
Es handelte sich um ein Holzlineal, welches nur in ganz seltenen schwerwiegenden Fällen zum Einsatz kam. Es war an der Tagesordnung, dass Taeyang ein paar Schläge mit der Hand erdulden musste, denn der Schmerz, die Erniedrigung und das Verlangen es für seine Hyungs durchzuhalten brachten ihm einen ziemlichen Kick, das Lineal hingegen schmerzte um einiges mehr und ließ immer eine gewisse Angst in ihm aufsteigen, die seine Erregung eher minderte.  
Doch heute ging es schließlich auch nicht darum ihn zu erregen, sondern ihn für seine Verfehlung zu züchtigen. Er wollte um Gnade betteln, doch da es ihm verboten war ohne Erlaubnis zu sprechen, konnte er seine Hyungs nicht davon überzeugen ihn zu verschonen. 

„Zehn Schläge, Taeyang. Ich möchte nicht, dass einer der anderen durch deine Schreie geweckt wird, deswegen wirst du das Kissen nehmen um deine Laute zu dämpfen.“, erklärte Rowoon während er mit dem Lineal sanft gegen Taeyangs Hinter stupste und dieser spürte wie ihm ein Kissen auf die Arme gelegt wurde.  
Er begann ängstlich zu zittern. Er hatte furchtbare Angst vor den Schmerzen.  
Bisher hatte immer Inseong ihn mit dem Lineal geschlagen. Aus einem einfachen Grund: Rowoon schlug in der Regel fester zu und war allgemein strenger mit ihm. Er lies sich nicht so schnell durch betteln und weinen besänftigen, sondern beendete eine Strafe stets, wenn er es für angemessen hielt.  
Zehn Schläge mit dem Lineal waren ohnehin schon schmerzhaft genug, auch ohne das Rowoon derjenige war, der die Schläge austeilte. 

Rowoon strich mit seiner Hand einmal sanft über Taeyangs rosigen Hintern und dieser senkte den Kopf hinab in das Kissen, denn dieses Streicheln war das unausgesprochene Zeichen dafür, dass der erste Hieb kurz bevor stand.  
Er hatte gerade genug Zeit sich zu wappnen, als er auch schon das Schwingen des Lineals in der Luft hörte.  
Der Schlag presste ihm die Luft aus der Lunge und sein Körper zuckte vor Schmerz nach vorne. Die Bewegung sorgte auch dafür, dass die Kette an seinen Brustwarzen ein wenig hin und her schwang und sein Leiden verschlimmerte.

„Zurück in deine Position, Taeyang. Halt still, sonst hängen wir noch ein paar Schläge hinten dran.“, meinte Rowoon mit eisiger Stimme und der jüngere nahm die Position von zuvor wieder ein. Der zweite Schlag landete nur knapp unter dem ersten und Taeyangs gesamter Körper spannte sich vor Schmerz an. Dieses Mal hatte er seine Position halten können, auch wenn alles in seinem Körper danach schrie vor den Schmerz zurück zu weichen, streckte er seinem Hyung gehorsam seinen schmerzenden Hintern entgegen.  
Die nächsten drei Schläge folgten rasch aufeinander und Taeyang schrie gepeinigt in sein Kissen. In seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten sich Tränen und er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Sein Hintern stand bereits jetzt in Flammen und er hatte gerade erst die Hälfte der Schläge durchgestanden.  
Der sechste Schlag traf sein Ziel und erneut zuckte Taeyang nach vorne. Die Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln, als er erneut versuchte schnellstmöglich seine Position wieder einzunehmen, auch wenn es mit jedem Schlag schwerer fiel. Den Schmerz an seinen Brustwarzen nahm er nur noch schemenhaft war, weil sein Po nun deutlich heftiger weh tat. Auch bei den nächsten beiden Schlägen konnte er seine Position nicht halten und Rowoon schnaufte verächtlich neben ihm. 

„Das nächste Mal bekommst du das Lineal zu spüren, wenn du über Inseongs Schoß liegst. Dann hältst du hoffentlich still. Stell dich nicht so an und ertrag es wie ein Mann. Oder bist du so scharf auf mehr Schläge?“, fragte Rowoon und Taeyang brachte ein verweintes, „Nein, Herr. Bitte nicht.“ hervor. „Dann hältst du besser die letzten beiden Schläge still, wenn du mich nicht verärgern willst, Taeyang.“, grollte er gefährlich und das Zittern, das den Körper des Tänzers schüttelte verstärkte sich genauso wie sein mitleidiges schluchzen.  
Die letzten beiden Schläge trafen ihr Ziel ohne Gnade, doch Taeyang schaffte es unter immenser Anstrengung still zu halten. Rowoon warf das Lineal anschließend klappernd auf den Boden und strich behutsam über das geschundene Fleisch des anderen.  
„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, braver Junge.“, lobte er ihn und Taeyang spürte trotz der Schmerzen, Stolz und Erregung gleichermaßen in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte seinen Herrn zufrieden gestellt und seine Strafe artig ertragen! 

Taeyang spürte wie ihm das Kissen auf seinen Armen weggenommen und die Fesseln an seinen Händen entfernt wurden, das Tuch der Augenbinde hingegen wurde noch einmal neu fest gezogen, weil es leicht verrutscht war. Er hörte erneut Geräusche um sich herum und wartete geduldig auf die nächsten Anweisungen. 

„Komm Tae, lehne dich hier gegen.“, sagte Inseong und nahm ihn bei der Hand um ihm zu helfen sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen an welche zuvor scheinbar ein großes Kissen gelehnt worden war. Es tat weh sich auf seinen wunden Po zu setzen, doch er ließ sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken sondern ertrug es tapfer.  
„Also gut, kommen wir zum nächsten Teil deiner Bestrafung.“, begann Inseong und Taeyang spürte wie er von irgendeinem der beiden eine Tube in die Hand gedrückt bekam. „Du wirst uns jetzt eine kleine Show liefern Tae.“, sagte Inseong und Rowoon ergänzte. „Spreiz die Beine weiter, damit wir alles gut sehen können und bereite dich mit deinen Fingern auf uns vor.“ 

Taeyang erstarrte. Er fühlte sich als würde er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. So etwas hatten seine Hyungs noch nie von ihm verlangt! Für gewöhnlich bereitete einer der beiden ihn auf den Sex vor, wobei er es bevorzugte, wenn Inseong diese Aufgabe übernahm, weil er sich mehr Zeit ließ und zärtlicher dabei vorging. Auch wenn Rowoons Finger sich wegen ihrer Länge bei weitem besser anfühlten und ihn ohne große Anstrengung in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten. 

Als Taeyang sich nach über einer Minute immer noch nicht rührte und weiterhin wie eine Eissäule da saß, die Tube Gleitmittel in der Hand, kam Inseong über das Bett zu ihm gekrochen und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Taeyangs volle Lippen.  
„Was ist los, Baby?“, fragte er behutsam und streichelte sanft die Wange des jüngeren. Taeyang atmete zitternd aus und wandte beschämt den Kopf ab. Lag das nicht auf der Hand?  
„Ich schäme mich, Herr.“, antwortete er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Aber wieso denn? Du zeigst uns nichts, was wir nicht schon dutzende Male gesehen haben?“, gab Inseong zu bedenken, aber Taeyang schüttelte den Kopf. 

Es fühlte sich für ihn immer komisch an, wenn er durch die Finger seiner Hyungs auf den Sex vorbereitet wurde, aber er wusste es war ein notwendiges Übel, wenn er nicht wollte das die beiden ihn bei ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten verletzten und so hatte er es immer klaglos hingenommen. Aber das hier war ein ganz neues Level der Erniedrigung für ihn. Es ging ihm nicht darum es allein machen zu müssen, sondern viel mehr um das Wissen, dabei von seinen Hyungs beobachtet zu werden.

„Bitte... bitte verlangt das nicht, Herr.“, wisperte er leise. Doch dieses Mal sprach nicht Inseong sondern Rowoon zu ihm. „Wenn du es nicht tun kannst, brich die Session ab, Taeyang.“, meinte er ernst und bestimmt. „Er hat recht, Baby. Das hier ist eine Strafe, wir müssen Dinge mit dir tun, die dir nicht gefallen und dich an deine Grenzen bringen, damit wir die Beziehung weiter voran treiben können. Wir verlangen hier nichts unmögliches von dir, Tae.“ Inseongs Stimme war warm und einfühlsam und Taeyangs Wille zu gehorchen drängte die Scham beiseite, als er seine Schenkel spreizte und sich gemütlicher in das Kissen hinter ihm hinein kuschelte.  
„Sehr brav, so liebe ich dich Baby.“, säuselte Inseong und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sich wieder von Taeyang entfernte und zu Rowoon ans andere Ende des Bettes gesellte. 

Taeyang befühlte mit nervös zitternden Fingern den Verschluss der Tube und öffnete sie, als er die kleine Einkerbung gefunden hatte. Der Deckel klappte auf und er drückte sich eine großzügige Menge des kühlen Gels in seine rechte Hand und benetzte zwei seiner Finger damit. Dann verschloss er die Tube mit dem Daumen seiner linken Hand wieder und legte sie neben sich auf dem Bett ab.  
Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken als er seine Hand an seinem Körper hinab wandern ließ und vorsichtig zwischen seinen Backen nach der engen Öffnung suchte. Er zischte leise als das kühle Gel ihn an der empfindlichen Stelle berührte, doch glücklicherweise wärmte es sich recht schnell auf. 

„Fuck, das ist sexy.“, entfuhr es Rowoon heiser aufstöhnend und Inseong neben ihm lachte leise. „Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, es ist eine gute Idee.“, flüsterte er und Taeyang beschloss seine Bemühungen, von den Worten angestachelt, zu verdoppeln.  
Er übte sanften Druck mit seinem Mittelfinger auf seine Rosette aus und der einzelne Finger glitt ohne weitere Probleme in ihn hinein. Er verzog wegen dem unangenehmen Gefühl das Gesicht machte jedoch weiter, da er wusste, dieses würde bald vergehen. Die Geräusche welche seine glitschigen Finger verursachten trieben ihm eine neue Welle an Hitze ins Gesicht. Er schämte sich so sehr, dass die Röte mittlerweile sogar seinen Hals hinunter kroch. 

„Herr?“, flüsterte Taeyang fragend als er schließlich mit dem zweiten Finger in sich eingedrungen war und Inseong antwortete mit belustigter Stimme: „Ja, Baby?“  
Taeyang wandte beschämt den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Dürfte ich mich vielleicht dabei streicheln, Herr? Es tut so weh.“, seine Stimme war ganz leise und zögerlich. Seine Erregung pochte schmerzhaft und verlangte nach Zuwendung.  
„Baby ich denke dir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, dass das hier eine Strafe für dich ist. Hast du etwa vergessen, warum du bestraft wirst?“, fragte Inseong und seine Stimme hatte einen belehrenden Tonfall angenommen.  
„Doch... schon, Herr.“, winselte Taeyang kläglich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als erneut Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten.  
„Da du dich beim letzten Mal nicht zügeln konntest, wirst du heute nicht auf deine Kosten kommen, Taeyang. Falls du in dieser Nacht überhaupt kommen darfst, dann erst nachdem du tapfer deine Strafe ertragen und uns in gebührendem Maße mit deiner Leistung zufrieden gestellt hast.“  
Die Worte schmerzten, doch Taeyang wusste tief in seinem inneren, dass er das hier verdient hatte und das seine Hyungs nur das beste für ihn wollten.  
„Wenn deine linke Hand etwas zu tun braucht, nimm dir die Kette und spiel etwas damit. Der Schmerz wird dich sicher von deinem Ständer ablenken. Und wer weiß, je gemeiner du zu dir selbst bist, desto eher belohnen wir dich vielleicht anschließend.“ 

Taeyang hatte bei den Worten seines Hyungs entsetzt den Mund geöffnet. Seine Brustwarzen schmerzten beinahe genauso schlimm wie seine harte Erregung. Er nannte sich innerlich selbst einen Idioten. Hätte er doch bloß nichts gesagt, dann wäre ihm diese zusätzliche Folter ersparen geblieben.  
Zitternd tastete er nach der kurzen Kette welche in Schlangenlinien auf Bauch und Brust lag, nahm sie in die Hand und zog probeweise einmal ganz vorsichtig daran. Ein hohes schmerzerfülltes winseln entfuhr ihm und die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln lösten sich und befeuchteten erneut den Stoff der Augenbinde. Verdammt tat das weh! Und dabei hatte er wirklich nur ganz behutsam daran gezupft. 

„Und vergiss nicht dich weiter vorzubereiten, unsere Geduld wärt nicht ewig.“, brummte Rowoon dunkel und ohne jegliches Mitgefühl. Taeyangs Glied zuckte. Warum nur genoss er es so sehr, wenn seine Hyungs derart gemein zu ihm waren?  
Er bewegte die Finger in seinem inneren energischer - rein und wieder raus. Rein und raus. Er spreizte und drehte sie und er stöhnte laut auf, als er es endlich schaffte das empfindliche Nervenbündel in seinem innere zu berühren, welches ihn den Schmerz und die grenzenlose Erniedrigung für eine Sekunde vergessen ließen. „Ah~“, entfuhr ihm ein lautes Stöhnen und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Er begann damit seine Prostata zu massieren, während seine linke Hand mit der Kette spielte. Die Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust war unglaublich intensiv und schon sehr bald spürte er das bekannte Kribbeln eines nahenden Orgasmus. Doch wenn er dem Gefühl nachgab ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, wäre er erneut in Schwierigkeiten. Er wusste seine beiden Hyungs würden sehr böse auf ihn sein, wenn er seinen Fehler von letzter Woche wiederholte.

„D-arf ich, ah, bitte kommen, H-err?“, keuchte er angestrengt, während er besonders gemein an der Kette zog und gleichzeitig seine Finger erneut in sich krümmte. Die beiden hatten davon gesprochen ihn zu belohnen, wenn er besonders gemein zu sich war. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie ihn kommen lassen würden, doch es war ihm nicht verboten worden zu fragen, also war es definitiv einen Versuch wert, nicht wahr?  
„Nein.“, antwortete Rowoon grollend und Taeyang biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.  
„Du bringst dich schön nah an die Schwelle und dann hörst du auf, verstanden Tae?“, befahl Inseong und Taeyang wimmerte. Heute waren die beiden wirklich sehr gemein zu ihm. 

Ihm war so schrecklich heiß, er hatte das Gefühl zu verglühen. Es war eine wirkliche Folter sich selbst immer weiter anstacheln zu müssen, obwohl man schon wusste, dass man seine Erlösung nicht bekommen würde. Doch er würde seine Strafe ertragen, würde seine Hyungs stolz machen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Rein und raus, rein und wieder raus.  
Die glitschigen Geräusche die seine Finger machten, hallten unglaublich laut in seinen Ohren nach. War es auch so laut wenn seine Hyungs ihn dehnten? Oder hörte er es heute lauter, weil er einem seiner Sinne beraubt worden war?  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis das Kribbeln beinahe unerträglich wurde und er spürte bereits wie seine Lusttropfen träge seine Eichel und den Schaft hinunter krochen. Der Drang sein Glied in die Hand zu nehmen und es einfach zu Ende zu bringen war unglaublich groß, doch er blieb eisern. Er stand so kurz davor. Noch ein paar Mal an der Kette zupfen, noch ein paar mal gegen das Nervenbündel und...  
Taeyang zog schnell die Hand aus seinem inneren und ließ auch die Kette los. Er riss beide Hände über seinen Kopf und spreizte seine Beine noch ein kleines bisschen weiter, damit seine Hyungs eine gute Sicht auf seinen nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Penis und sein sich immer wieder zusammen ziehendes Loch hatten. Er wimmerte kläglich, als die Frustration eines unterdrückten Höhepunkts über ihn hinweg floss wie eine kalte Dusche. Es gab nichts gemeineres als dieses Gefühl, wenn der Körper danach flehte, danach schrie diesen einen letzten Schritt noch zu gehen, doch man diesen Schritt nicht gehen durfte. 

„Aww Baby, ich könnte dir den ganzen Tag dabei zusehen, wie du so zitterst und zuckst.“, säuselte Inseong und Rowoon gab ein zustimmenden Laut von sich.  
Taeyang versuchte sich auf den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Brustwarzen zu konzentrieren. Das half etwas gegen das gemeine ziehen in seinen Lenden.  
Sie warteten ein paar Minuten, bis sicher war das Taeyang nicht mit der nächstbesten Berührung erneut eine Regel brechen würde und dann näherten sich Rowoon und Inseong. Taeyang konnte es nicht sehen, doch er spürte wie das Bett um ihn herum absank und kurz darauf links und rechts von sich die Wärme zweier Körper.  
„Das war sehr tapfer von dir. Gut gemacht!“, lobte Inseong ihn, ganz nah an seinem linken Ohr, während er gleichzeitig eine von Rowoons rauen Händen sanft über seinen Bauch streicheln fühlte. Taeyang konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Egal was er zuvor hatte durchmachen müssen, wenn einer seiner Hyungs ihn für etwas lobte, was er gut gemacht hatte, ging ihm das Herz auf. Wobei Inseong ihn deutlich häufiger lobte als Rowoon, welcher eher sparsam mit Lob umging. Bei Rowoon musste er sich jedes Lob wirklich hart erarbeiten, dafür freute Taeyang sich dann aber um so mehr, wenn er ihn nach dem Sex liebevoll in den Arm nahm und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, wie stolz er auf ihn war. 

Taeyang spürte wie einer der beiden, er vermutete Inseong, die Kette in die Hand nahm und vorsichtig daran zog. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er mit dem Oberkörper unwillkürlich der Bewegung folgte, um die Schmerzen an seinen Nippeln abzuschwächen. „Ah ah ah, du bleibst wo du bist und erträgst den Schmerz wie ein braver Junge Tae.“, meinte Inseong und Taeyang schluckte nervös. Mit jeder Minute die verging, nahm der Schmerz an seinen malträtierten Brustwarzen zu.  
„Ich werde jetzt etwa eine Minute, wirklich gemein zu dir sein, hörst du? Wenn du fein artig bist, darfst du dir beim nächsten Mal etwas wünschen, na wie klingt das?“ Taeyang spürte wie die Angst in ihm aufkochte, er wollte Inseong zufriedenstellen, aber der Schmerz raubte ihm schon jetzt beinahe alle Sinne. Er nickte, entschied sich jedoch seinen Hyung darauf hin zu weisen, dass er bereits an seiner Grenze stand, weswegen er leise: „Gelb“, flüsterte. 

Sie hatten sich damals darauf geeinigt, zusätzlich zu einem Safeword mit dem Ampelsystem zu arbeiten, da ersteres eigentlich dazu da war, eine Session komplett abzubrechen.  
Taeyang hatte sein Safeword, zum Glück noch nie benutzen müssen, da seine Hyungs stets darauf achteten, es nicht zu übertreiben. Wenn sie jedoch etwas neues ausprobierten, von dem sie noch nicht wussten, wie schmerzhaft und oder unangenehm es für Taeyang sein würde, nutzten sie die Ampel.  
Wenn einer der beiden ihn also fragte, wie er sich fühlte und er mit 'grün' antwortete, hieß das für alle, dass er sich bestens fühlte und sie zum nächsten Punkt übergehen konnten. 'Gelb' wies seine Hyungs darauf hin, dass er sich der Grenze des für ihn ertragbaren näherte und 'rot' sorgte dafür, dass es eine Pause gab und die Handlung die gerade durchgeführt worden war sofort eingestellt wurde.  
Taeyang hatte es bisher erst einmal sagen müssen, als sie versucht hatten, Kerzenwachs an ihm zu benutzen. Es war nicht so, dass das Wachs unglaublich schmerzhaft gewesen wäre, im Grunde hatte es sich sogar angenehm angefühlt, doch Taeyang hatte Angst vor Feuer und solange er die Flamme sehen konnte, war die Angst größer als die Lust, was ihn schließlich dazu gedrängt hatte das Wort zu benutzen.  
An einem anderen Abend, mehrere Wochen später hatten sie es auf Taeyangs Wunsch hin noch einmal versucht gehabt und ihm dieses Mal die Augen verbunden und es hatte funktioniert.  
Es gehörte zwar nicht zu seinen liebsten Praktiken, doch solange er die Flamme nicht sehen konnte war es völlig in Ordnung für ihn, wenn seine Hyungs mit dem heißen Wachs bunte Muster auf seinen Körper zeichneten.

„In Ordnung Baby, die Klemmen kommen danach sofort ab. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, sag Bescheid, okay?“, meinte Inseong während er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und Taeyang antwortete mit einem zitternden: „Ja, Herr.“ 

Inseong begann damit sanft an der Kette zu ziehen und Taeyang bemühte sich nicht zu laut zu winseln. Dann ließ sein Hyung die Kette fallen und drehte die einzelnen Klemmen ein wenig hin und her, womit er Taeyangs Kehle einige sehr gequälte Laute entlockte.  
Rowoons Hand kroch während Inseongs Tortur an Taeyangs Körper hinab und nahm dessen Penis sanft in seine Hand. Er streichelte ihn in unsagbar langsamen kaum Reibung verursachenden Strichen und lenkte ihn deswegen nur mäßig von den Schmerzen an seinen Brustwarzen ab.  
Taeyangs Atmung ging unregelmäßig, das Keuchen und Wimmern nahm mit jeder Sekunde zu und endlich nach einer wirklich schrecklichen Minute der Folter hatte Inseong endlich erbarmen und entfernte die Klemmen vorsichtig von den empfindlichen Knospen. Der anschließende Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und Taeyang hatte Mühe seine Hände über dem Kopf zu lassen, als Inseong ganz vorsichtig über die schmerzenden Nippel rieb.  
„Good boy.“, sagte er mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme und Taeyang versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Inseong sanft als er und auch Rowoon ihre Hände schließlich wegnahmen und sie Taeyang einen Moment Zeit ließen um durchzuatmen.  
„Es geht mir gut, Herr.“, antwortete er doch Inseong kicherte. „Das habe ich nicht gefragt, Taeyangie. Hast du Schmerzen? Bist du erregt?“, stellte er präzisere Fragen und Taeyang spürte wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten. „Ja, Herr.“, murmelte er unsicher und schluckte. 

Es fiel ihm immer schwer in Worte zu fassen, was er beim Sex wollte und wie er sich fühlte. Als er damals angefangen hatte mit Inseong ein wenig 'Druck' abzulassen, in der Zeit, als man noch nicht wirklich von einer Beziehung reden konnte, hatte er selbst noch nicht gewusst, was er eigentlich wollte.  
Wie auch ohne jegliche Vorkenntnisse?  
Er war vor Scham beinahe gestorben, als sein ältester Hyung ihn masturbierend unter der Dusche gefunden hatte, doch für diesen war es überhaupt keine große Sache gewesen. Er hatte Taeyang gesagt, er solle weitermachen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass die anderen davon erfuhren und die Scham vor der ganzen Gruppe entblößt zu werden, war für ihn größer gewesen, als es vor Inseong zu tun.  
Anschließend hatten sie eine Weile kaum miteinander geredet, doch je näher sie ihrem Debüt kamen, desto schwerer wurde es Abstand zu halten, da sie nun einmal tagtäglich miteinander arbeiten mussten.  
Inseong war ihm also, eines verhängnisvollen Tages nach einer besonders schlechten Tonaufnahme auf die Toilette gefolgt und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt. Dabei war auch das Thema auf die Sache in der Dusche gefallen und Inseong hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass wirklich nichts dabei war und das es dabei half sich zu entspannen und die Gedanken und Gefühle wieder richtig zu ordnen.  
Er hatte ihn sich gepackt, in eine der Toilettenkabinen gezogen und es ihm mit der Hand gemacht. Anschließend hatte er ihn mit diesen wunderschönen Augen ärgerlich traktiert und in einer bedrohlichen Stimme geflüstert: „Wir gehen jetzt wieder da hoch und du wirst dich zusammen reißen und denen zeigen, was in dir steckt! Wenn wir wegen dir den Termin für unser Debüt verschieben müssen, wirst du es bereuen!“  
Er hatte seinen ältesten Hyung bis zu diesem Moment noch nie so ernst und furchteinflößend zugleich erlebt, doch merkwürdigerweise hatte diese simple Drohung ihm geholfen. Sie hatten den Song aufgenommen und alles war rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Als sie wieder im Dorm gewesen waren, hatte Inseong ihn kurz beiseite gezogen, ihm ein „Danke“ und „gut gemacht“ ins Ohr geflüstert und ihm durchs Haar gestrichen, bevor er ihm Bad verschwunden war um als erstes zu duschen.  
Wenn er jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, wie sich daraus genau die Art von Beziehung entwickelt hatte, welche sie nun hatten.  
Rowoon hatte irgendwann Wind von dieser heimlichen Sache die zwischen ihnen ablief bekommen und gefragt, ob er einmal zuschauen dürfe. Taeyang wusste noch genau, wie er vor Scham beinahe gestorben war, als Rowoon ihnen zugesehen hatte, obwohl ihm der Gedanke dabei beobachtet zu werden in dieser Nacht noch einen zusätzlichen Kick gegeben hatte.  
Es war nicht bei dem einen Mal geblieben und auch nicht dabei nur zuschauen.  
Die Beziehung wie sie nun lief, bestand nun seit etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr. Sie waren nicht 'verliebt' ineinander, sondern es war mehr eine 'friends with benefits' Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Taeyang vertraute seinen Hyungs und sie alle konnten durch den regelmäßigen Sex den Kopf tagsüber auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren.  
Diese ganze Dominanz Sache, war mehr durch Zufall ins Rollen gekommen, weil Rowoon, Taeyang aus Spaß einmal einen schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hatte, während er ihn nahm und Taeyang daraufhin laut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt gekommen war.  
Bei dem anschließenden Gespräch mit seinen Hyungs wäre er vor Scham am liebsten gestorben. Er hatte zugeben müssen, dass er es besonders mochte, wenn seine Hyungs ihn einmal nicht so ausführlich vorbereiteten und ein wenig grober zu ihm waren und auch, dass es ihn furchtbar erregte, wenn sie ihn für etwas lobten. 

„Taeyangie.“, holte ihn Inseongs Stimme grob aus seinen Gedanken und Taeyang zuckte zusammen. „Rede mit uns. Du weißt wir können nicht wissen, was in dir vorgeht, wenn du es uns nicht sagst.“, säuselte Rowoon in sein Ohr und begann erneut damit mit seiner Hand Taeyangs Bauch zu streicheln.  
Taeyang seufzte ergeben und nahm vorsichtig die Hände herunter, da seine Arme von der Anstrengung diese oben zu halten zitterten.  
Sie hatten öfters während des Sex diese Timeouts, in denen sich die beiden vergewissern wollten, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm ist. Besonders bei Bestrafungssessionen konnte die Stimmung nämlich schnell kippen. In diesen Momenten fühlte sich Taeyang ganz besonders wohl und geliebt, weil er wusste seine Hyungs wollten ihm zwar seine Wünsche erfüllen, seine Grenzen jedoch nicht ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ausreizen. 

„Es geht mir wirklich gut, hyung. Ich muss zugeben die Kette war ziemlich gemein, der Schmerz wurde zum Ende hin immer schlimmer und ...“ er stockte nervös. „diese letzte Minute war die Hölle, aber irgendwie war es auch furchtbar erregend.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das Spanking war … in Ordnung. Ich hatte ziemliche Angst, weil Rowoonie-hyung mich dieses Mal bestraft hat. Es hat auch ordentlich weh getan, aber... naja, ich habe eben auch eine wichtige Regel gebrochen.“ Er atmete zitternd aus und Inseong gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Kein Regelbruch rechtfertigt aber, das wir möglicherweise zu weit gehen.“  
Taeyang nickte auf die Worte seines Hyungs nur. „Es war wirklich okay. Zehn Schläge sind für mich ziemlich heftig, aber ich denke sie waren angemessen.“  
Rowoons Hand war seinen Bauch hinauf gewandert bis zu seiner Brust und umkreiste sanft seine linke Brustwarze, welche sofort hart wurde und sich seiner Berührung entgegen reckte.  
„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du los werden möchtest?“, fragte er sanft und Taeyang nickte. Er räusperte sich. „Ich weiß, es ist eine Strafe aber... ähm... ich würde die Augenbinde gern langsam abnehmen.“ Inseong gluckste, setzte sich jedoch aufrechter hin und öffnete den Knoten hinter Taeyangs Kopf.  
Er blinzelte geblendet als das gedämmte Licht im Zimmer nach der langen Dunkelheit unangenehm in seinen Augen stach. Nachdem er wieder vernünftig sehen konnte, ließ er seinen Blick an seinen Hyungs auf und ab wandern. Plötzlich ziemlich stolz auf sich bemerkte er, dass seine kleine Show scheinbar Wirkung gezeigt hatte, denn beide waren ähnlich erregt wie er selbst. 

Am Fußende des Bettes lagen noch ein paar Sachen bereit und als er eines davon erblickte sah er Inseong flehend an. „Hyung, die Sachen da.“ Er deutete auf eine Runde weiße Cremedose. „Ich... gehört das alles noch zu meiner Strafe?“, fragte er nervös. Inseong und Rowoon wechselten einen Blick. „Okay, back to business?“, fragte Rowoon dunkel und die anderen beiden nickten. Ab jetzt wurde wieder gespielt. 

„Nun Taeyangie~“, begann Inseong mit honigsüßer jedoch unterschwellig sehr gefährlicher Stimme. „Wir hatten daran gedacht, dir die Wahl zu lassen~“ Ein breites gemeines Grinsen teilte sein Gesicht und ließ ihn dabei einmal mehr wie einen Fuchs aussehen. „Entweder“, er betonte das Wort und hob belehrend den Finger. „du darfst heute Nacht zum Höhepunkt kommen. Was jedoch bedeutet, wir werden heute Abend noch ein wenig gemein zu dir sein.“ Er deutete während er sprach auf die Dinge am Fuße des Bettes und warf dann einen Blick auf Rowoon. Dieser hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Taeyangs Schulter, bevor er die andere Option erklärte: „Oder du wirst heute Nacht keinen Orgasmus haben. In dem Falle würden wir dich jetzt einfach nehmen, unsere Bedürfnisse zufrieden stellen und anschließend gehen wir alle schlafen.“ Inseong nickte noch immer lächelnd. „Du hast die Wahl, Taeyangie~“, zirpte er fröhlich und Taeyang verzog den Mund. Vor eine so gemeine Wahl hatten ihn die beiden noch nie gestellt! 

Die zweite Option schied für ihn praktisch direkt aus. Er hatte kein Problem damit sich ein paar Mal in der Nacht an die Schwelle zu bringen und sich einen Höhepunkt zu verweigern, auch wenn es natürlich furchtbar frustrierend war. Aber von den beiden für ihre eigene Befriedigung benutzt zu werden, während er selbst danach mit einem Ständer versuchen musste neben ihnen einzuschlafen klang einfach furchtbar. Und was passierte, wenn er unerlaubterweise zum Höhepunkt kam und seinen Fehler von letzter Woche damit wiederholte?  
Er reckte den Hals ein wenig um zu sehen, was die beiden noch für ihn in petto hatten. Neben der verhassten Creme in der Dose, lag da noch Handschuhe um die Salbe aufzutragen, ein Penisring aus Metall, der ihm vermutlich helfen würde erst nach seinen Hyungs seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen und einen neuen Plug, der deutlich größer war als die welche er gewohnt war. Außerdem waren weit und breit keine Kondome zu sehen. Er wusste was das für ihn bedeutete und er zog unglücklich die Mundwinkel nach unten. Grundsätzlich hatte er kein Problem damit, wenn seine Hyungs ihn sich ohne Kondom nahmen (schließlich hatte keiner von ihnen eine ansteckende Krankheit), aber er hasste das Gefühl, wenn sie in ihm kamen und das Sperma anschließend langsam und träge aus ihm heraus sickerte. Er fühlte sich unangenehm und schmutzig an. 

Er sah seine Hyungs abwechselnd flehend an. „Ich würde die erste Option nehmen, aber können wir bitte auf die Salbe verzichten, Herr?“ Er versuchte es mit seinem niedlichsten Hundeblick und setzte sogar seine Geheimwaffe, die vorgeschobene Unterlippe ein, doch es half nichts.  
„Entweder ganz oder gar nicht, Baby.“, lächelte Inseong und Taeyangs Kehle entfloh ein gepeinigtes wimmern.  
„Du bleibst dabei?“, vergewisserte sich Rowoon und Taeyang seufzte ergeben. „Ja, Herr.“  
„Gut.“, meinte Rowoon und setzte sich auf. 

Hinter ihm neben dem Bett stand ein Glas auf dem Boden in dem sich zwei langsam vor sich hinschmelzende Eiswürfel befanden.  
„Hände hinter den Rücken und die Beine bleiben gespreizt, Taeyang.“, meinte Rowoon mit strenger Stimme, während er nach einem Eiswürfel fischte und Inseong den zweiten gab. Taeyang schluckte, beeilte sich aber der Aufforderung nach zu kommen.  
Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und streckte damit automatisch den Brustkorb ein wenig vor. Dann öffnete er seine Schenkel erneut so weit wie vor dem Timeout, damit seine Hyungs guten Zugang zu allem hatten. 

Taeyang erschauderte als die beiden gleichzeitig damit begangen seine erhitzte Haut mit dem kühlen Eis abzukühlen. Erst an der Brust, seine noch immer schmerzhaft pochenden Brustwarzen umkreisend, die sich wegen der Kälte natürlich sofort aufstellten, dann seinen durchtrainierten Körper hinab und schließlich bis zu seiner Erregung.  
Er hasste diese Prozedur, sie hatten ihn schon öfter mit Eiswürfeln 'abkühlen' müssen. Es war sehr unangenehm und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft, besonders wenn er nah vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Doch es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig.  
Dieser Penisring war nicht dehnbar und wenn er bereits erregt war, bekam man ihn nur schwer über die Erektion. Er musste nicht komplett schlaff sein, aber eben auch nicht kurz vorm zerbersten, weswegen die kleine unangenehme Abkühlung ihr übriges tat. Sie umkreisten ein paar mal seine Hoden und Taeyang wimmerte, weil sich das besonders unangenehm anfühlte, zum Glück hielt die Qual nicht besonders lange an.  
Anstatt die Eiswürfel erneut in das Glas zu stecken, schob erst Rowoon und anschließend auch Inseong seinen nun beträchtlich kleineren Eiswürfel in Taeyangs präparierte Öffnung und der jüngste sog tief die Luft in die Lungen und kniff die Augen zusammen. 

„Spann die Muskeln an, damit sie nicht herausrutschen.“, befahl Rowoon, bevor er Taeyangs Oberschenkel kurz tätschelte und sich dann streckte um den Ring am Fußende zu holen. Taeyang winselte hilflos und Inseong küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Aww, wie tapfer unser Baby ist. Tae ist so ein guter Junge, sieh nur wie er sich anstrengt uns zu gefallen~“  
Rowoon nickte lächelnd und griff nach Taeyangs Penis, um den Ring darüber zu stülpen und bis zu dessen Schaftende hinunter zu ziehen.  
Taeyang öffnete einen Spalt weit die Augen und sah seinem Hyung missmutig dabei zu. Er hasste diesen Ring, weil er einen zufriedenstellenden Höhepunkt unmöglich machen würde.  
Wenn seine Hyungs ihn gleich nacheinander nahmen, würde Taeyang, so erregt wie er bereits war sicher einen trockenen Orgasmus durchleben müssen und das war noch schrecklicher, als kurz vor der Schwelle abbrechen zu müssen. Man fühlte sich zwar, als würde man einen Höhepunkt haben, doch gleichzeitig so, als würde er einem sofort wieder verwehrt, weil man nicht abspritzen konnte und sich danach kein Gefühl der Befriedigung einstellte, sondern eins grenzenloser Frustration.

„Hübsch siehst du damit aus, wenn's nach mir geht könntest du den immer tragen.“, witzelte Rowoon gemein grinsend und Taeyang musste den Impuls unterdrücken den anderen zu boxen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu sich groß über den Spruch zu ärgern, denn Inseong lenkte Taeyangs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er einen seiner Finger in ihn einführte. „Hmm, sieht aus als wäre das Eis schon weggeschmolzen~“, bemerkte er schmunzelnd und Taeyang biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein tiefes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als der andere beinahe sofort seine Prostata fand und mit dem Finger dagegen drückte.  
Er zog den Finger kurz darauf schon wieder heraus und griff nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel. „Was dagegen wenn ich ihn zuerst nehmen?“, fragte er an Rowoon gewandt und dieser grinste.  
„Nur zu Hyung. Alter vor Schönheit, wie immer.~“ Rowoon zwinkerte und Inseong streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Wenn du immer so frech zu mir bist, muss ich dich vielleicht auch mal übers Knie legen.“, gab Inseong grimmig zu bedenken und Rowoon hob lachend die Hände.  
„Ich lehne dankend ab.“, kommentierte er das Gesagte und Inseong grinste schief.  
„Angst das ihn dir auch ein kleiner Masochist versteckt ist?“, harkte er belustigt nach, doch Rowoon hielt es für besser, darauf nichts zu erwidern.  
Inseong drückte sich ein wenig Gel in die Handfläche und stöhnte wohlig auf, als er seine harte Erektion damit einrieb. Er hatte sich während Taeyangs kleiner Show die ganze Zeit zusammen reißen müssen, um nicht Hand an sich zu legen, weil er unbedingt in dem jüngeren kommen wollte.  
Nun würde sich seine Geduld endlich auszahlen. 

„Tae, Ellenbogen und Knie.“, wies er den jüngeren an seine Position wieder zu verändern und dieser kam der Aufforderung gerne nach. Je früher seine beiden Hyungs ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt hatten, desto früher durfte er selbst zur Erlösung kommen.  
Inseong positionierte sich hinter Taeyang und dieser wappnete sich, als er die Spitze des anderen an seiner Öffnung spürte.  
Er versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen, weil er andernfalls nur unnötige Schmerzen haben würde. Inseong drang langsam aber stetig in ihn ein, er machte keine Pausen in denen Taeyang die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich an die Größe zu gewöhnen sondern hielt erst inne, als er komplett in den anderen eingedrungen war. Er warf den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken.  
„Gott Tae, du fühlst dich so fantastisch an.“, seufzte Inseong und strich mit beiden Händen über den vom Spanking noch immer geröteten Po Taeyangs.  
Inseong wartete einen Moment, bevor er das langsam damit begann sich zu bewegen. Taeyang hatte seine Hände in das Kissen vor sich gekrallt und genoss das Gefühl, seinen Hyung endlich in sich zu haben.  
Inseong zog sich komplett aus dem anderen heraus, nur um wieder und wieder ganz langsam in den jüngeren einzudringen und diesem entfuhr ein ungeduldiges wimmern. 

Taeyang spannte immer wieder kurz die Muskeln an und versuchte damit seinen Hyung dazu zu bringen sich endlich schneller in ihm zu bewegen, fester zuzustoßen, doch Inseong ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
Erst als seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung, in der Hitze die ihn umschloss, dahinschmolz wie zuvor die Eiswürfel, begann er damit sein Tempo zu ändern.  
Er änderte auch den Winkel in dem er in Taeyang stieß ein wenig und der andere stöhnte laut auf, als Inseong in ihm den Punkt traf welcher ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Er wimmerte und stöhnte, das Gesicht in das Kissen gedrückt um seine Laute zu dämpfen, denn er wollte keinen der anderen aufwecken. Sein Hyung jedoch schien sich jede erdenkliche Mühe zu geben, mit jedem Stoß, immer und immer wieder, seine Prostata zu treffen und es brachte Taeyang beinahe um den Verstand.  
Er spürte wie sich ein Höhepunkt in ihm aufbaute, doch er wusste er würde ihn nicht genießen können und kämpfte die Emotionen erfolglos nieder. Einige weitere gut platzierte Stöße an die richtige Stelle und er schrie vor Frustration in das Kissen, als der Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Er sah hinab zu seinem Penis, welcher rot und hart von seinem Körper Abstand und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Er zuckte mitleidig immer wieder kurz auf, war jedoch wegen seiner metallenen Fessel unfähig seinen Samen abzugeben und sich dadurch Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Taeyangs Gesäßmuskeln spannten sich immer wieder um das Glied in seinem inneren an. Zum Glück schien Inseong selbst kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt zu stehen, denn seine Stöße verloren zunehmend ihren stetigen Rhythmus. Sie wurden fahriger, ekstatisch und unkontrolliert.  
Taeyang spürte wie sich erneut Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten, weil er nach seinem eigenen unbefriedigenden Orgasmus nun furchtbar empfindlich geworden war. Die Verweigerung zu einem Höhepunkt zu kommen, ließ ihn zudem immer sehr emotional und sensibel werden.  
Inseong kam mit einem lauten aufstöhnen und zog sich, wie Taeyang es zuvor erwartet hatte, erst aus ihm zurück nachdem er seine gesamte Ladung in ihm verschossen hatte.  
Taeyang verzog unglücklich das Gesicht, doch erinnerte er sich daran, warum seine Hyungs heute so gemein zu ihm waren und dieses Wissen beruhigte die negativen Gefühle in seinem inneren etwas. Es war eine Strafe und er würde diese tapfer durchstehen, um seine Hyungs zufrieden stellen! 

Inseong zog sich aus ihm zurück und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die linke Pobacke. „Gut das wir dir den Ring angezogen haben, sonst wärst du wieder unerlaubterweise gekommen. Ich habe deinen Höhepunkt gespürt mein lieber.“ Seine Stimme war streng und Taeyang entfuhr ein gurgeln. Würde sein Hyung ihn auch dafür bestrafen? War ein trockener Orgasmus nicht an sich schon Strafe genug?  
„Jetzt bin ich dran, Hyung.“, meinte Rowoon und schob sich an Inseong vorbei, um nun seinerseits nach dem Gleitgel zu greifen und sich wie der andere zuvor großzügig damit einzuschmieren.  
Rowoons Penis war passend zu seiner Körpergröße nicht nur größer, sondern auch dicker als der von Inseong.  
Dawon hatte einmal spaßeshalber gemeint, es wäre einfach nicht fair, dass Gott als er Rowoon erschaffen habe, alles Gute in einen Topf geschmissen und kräftig gerührt hätte.  
Ein hübsches Gesicht, Charisma, einen gutgebauten Körper der alle anderen überragte und als wäre das nicht schon genug, lies die Ausstattung in seiner Hose andere Männer vor Neid erblassen.  
Rowoon krabbelte zur Wand und lehnte sich mit einem Kissen im Rücken dagegen. 

„Komm her, Taeyang.“, sagte er, als er auf seine Oberschenkel klopfte und Taeyang wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht als er zittrig zu dem anderen kroch. Er mochte es in dieser Stellung nicht besonders, weil er sich dann auf Rowoon bewegen musste und ihm das immer die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.  
Er hielt sich mit zitternden Händen an Rowoons Schultern fest und der ältere half im, sich richtig zu positionieren. Dann ließ Taeyang sich langsam auf den anderen hinab sinken. Es tat weh, deutlich mehr als zuvor bei Inseong, aber das unangenehme Gefühl würde nur von kurzer Dauer sein, das wusste er. Rowoons Hände lagen auf seiner Hüfte und hielten ihn, damit er nicht zu schnell zu viel in sich aufnahm.  
Taeyang grub sich mit seinen Fingernägeln ein wenig in Rowoons muskulöse Schultern und er küsste seinen Hyung um sich von den Schmerzen abzulenken.  
Der Kuss war stürmisch und feucht und sie trennten sich erst voneinander als Taeyang laut aufstöhnte, als er den anderen endlich komplett in sich spürte. Taeyang ließ probeweise ein paar Mal die Hüfte kreisen und stöhnte kehlig auf. Rowoon füllte ihn so wundervoll aus, allein die Hüfte kreisen zu lassen würde Taeyang zum Höhepunkt bringen, doch er wusste, dass es sich für Rowoon nicht einmal annähernd so gut anfühlte, wie die auf und ab Bewegung sobald Taeyang auf ihm ritt. 

„Beweg' dich.“, brummte Rowoon schließlich als es ihm reichte und Taeyang grinste schief, tat aber wie geheißen. Er stützte sein Gewicht an Rowoons breiten Schultern ab und hob das Becken an nur um kurz darauf wieder hinab zu sinken.  
Die ersten Male noch sehr langsam, doch dann immer schneller und schneller. Er versuchte einen Winkel zu finden, in dem Rowoons Penis nicht mit jeder Abwärtsbewegung gegen seine Prostata drückte, da er sich selbst vor einem weiteren trockenen Höhepunkt bewahren wollte, doch Rowoon schien da anderer Meinung zu sein.  
Beherzt griff er nach Taeyangs Erregung und umschloss sie fest, eine wundervolle Reibung erzeugend. Taeyang sah den anderen gequält an und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.  
„Bitte, Herr. Nicht.“, bettelte er und löste eine Hand von Rowoons Schulter, um sie auf die Faust zu legen, welche seinen Penis umschlossen hielt. Er war noch empfindlich von dem ersten unerfüllten Höhepunkt und hasste es danach weiter gestreichelt zu werden.

Es erinnerte ihn an eine seiner ersten Strafen überhaupt. Damals hatte er ohne das Wissen seiner Hyungs Hand an sich gelegt gehabt, was ihm nach ihrer gemeinsamen Absprache natürlich untersagt war. Taeyang hatte gewusst, dass er eine Regel verletzte die er selbst angeleiert hatte, doch Inseong und Rowoon waren an dem Wochenende nicht da gewesen und Taeyang hatte sich im Internet ein paar schmutzige Filmchen angeschaut.  
Inseong hatte ihn, als Taeyang es ihm gebeichtet hatte zur Strafe in der Nacht gefesselt und immer und immer wieder mit der Hand zum Höhepunkt gebracht, so lange bis er keinen Samen mehr in sich gehabt und trocken gekommen war. Sein Schaft war danach so rot und empfindlich gewesen, dass er in den darauf folgenden Tagen bei jedem Toilettengang und bei jeder Dusche schmerzlich an seinen Fehler erinnert worden war. 

Rowoon schüttelte nur den Kopf und Taeyang schnaufte unzufrieden. Heute verlangten die beiden ihm aber auch wirklich alles ab.  
Als der Ältere ihn mit einem Kopfnicken dazu aufforderte, sich wieder zu bewegen, legte Taeyang gehorsam die Hand wieder auf Rowoons Schulter und begann wieder auf dem anderen zu reiten. Rowoons Hand streichelte ihn im Takt seiner Bewegungen und brachten Taeyang zur Verzweiflung. Er wollte nicht noch einmal die schreckliche Frustration durchmachen müssen, doch scheinbar war genau das Rowoons diabolisches Ziel.  
Taeyang versuchte seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten, doch es wurde mit jeder Bewegung schwerer. Die Mischung aus dem wunderbaren Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu sein und der Hand an seinem Glied, welche ihm Schmerz und Lust zugleich bereitete brachten ihn schnell an die Schwelle und kurz darauf, auch darüber hinaus.  
Er schlug sich, einen lauten Aufschrei unterdrückend, die Hand auf den Mund und bog den Rücken durch als ein weiterer Höhepunkt durch ihn hindurch jagte.  
Er versuchte sich der quälenden Hand Rowoons zu entziehen, doch dieser streichelte ihn ohne Unterbrechung weiter und Taeyang bewegte sich energischer auf dem älteren auf und ab, denn er war sich sicher, dieser würde die Tortur erst beenden, wenn er seinen heißen Samen in Taeyang hinein gespritzt hatte. 

„Bitte Hyung, hilf mir.“, bat Taeyang irgendwann, denn er spürte wie die Erschöpfung immer mehr in seine Knochen kroch und sein Körper sich unter der Anstrengung verkrampfte. Rowoon lächelte, umschloss Taeyangs Oberkörper mit beiden Armen und verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten, so das der jüngere ohne das sie sich voneinander trennen mussten am Ende unter ihm lag. Taeyang schlang die Beine um Rowoons Hüfte und dieser begann in einem unbarmherzigen Rhythmus in ihn zu Stoßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor er sich schließlich laut aufstöhnend und den Kopf in den Nacken werfend in Taeyang ergoss. Die Augen flatternd geschlossen, der Mund einen Spalt weit geöffnet und um Atem ringend. Auch er verweilte einige Minuten in Taeyangs innerem und als er sich schließlich aus ihm zurück zog tat er es mit einem feucht glitschigen Geräusch. 

„Sooooo~ damit du uns nicht die ganze Bettwäsche versaust, wirst du diese Nacht hiermit schlafen.“, begann Inseong der den großzügig eingeschmierten Metall Plug plötzlich in Händen hielt und Taeyang ein weiteres wimmern entlockte. Er hatte befürchtet, dass seine Hyungs von ihm verlangen würden, ihren Erguss die ganze Nacht in sich behalten zu müssen. Er verzog ein wenig angewidert das Gesicht. Inseong wechselte den Platz zwischen Taeyangs Beinen mit Rowoon und schob den Plug ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten in den jüngeren hinein. Taeyang bewegte unsicher ein wenig das Becken hin und her um zu testen wie groß der Plug war, denn er fühlte sich unglaublich voll. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit diesem Monstrum in seinem inneren, heute Nacht überhaupt würde schlafen können.  
„Nun zu unseren letzten beiden Programmpunkten. Nachdem du Rowoonies Spanking schon hinter dich gebracht hast, steht dir jetzt noch meines bevor. Sobald ich dich mit der Salbe eingerieben habe, wird Rowoon dir den Ring abnehmen und du darfst dich selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen.“, erklärte Inseong mit einem bösen Glimmen in den Augen und Taeyang setzte sich abrupt auf, als der Inhalt der Worte in sein vernebeltes Hirn durchgedrungen war. Er verzog sofort das Gesicht, als der Plug sich dadurch noch ein kleines bisschen tiefer in ihn hinein schob.  
Was sollte das heißen, er durfte sich danach selbst befriedigen? Hatte er all das durchgestanden, nur damit er es schließlich selbst zu Ende bringen musste? Das war wirklich mehr als gemein! 

„Herr ich, ähm, ich muss es mir danach selbst machen?“, fragte er deswegen mit deutlichem Zittern in der Stimme und Inseong legte lächelnd den Kopf schief. „Ja, ich denke da hast du mich richtig verstanden. Immerhin bist du heute Nacht schon zweimal durch uns gekommen, nicht wahr?“ Rowoon welcher sich längst auf das Bett gelegt und den Kopf in eine Handfläche gestützt hatte gähnte herzhaft. „Geht's jetzt bald mal los mit der Show? Sonst schlafe ich hier noch ein.“, seufzte er, die Augen schläfrig nur noch halb geöffnet.  
„Geduld ist eine Tugend, mein Lieber.“, schnaufte Inseong den Finger erhoben, griff jedoch beherzt nach den Handschuhen und der Dose mit der Capsaicin Salbe. 

Taeyang sah nervös zwischen seinem Hyung und der Salbe hin und her. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er das sogenannte 'silent spanking' würde über sich ergehen lassen müssen, doch er hatte jedes Mal noch in schrecklicher Erinnerung.  
Der Wirkstoff dieser Salbe verursachte ein lang anhaltendes brennen, wie das nach einem ordentlichen Spanking, nur eben ohne den tatsächlichen Schmerz der Schläge. Da er heute allerdings schon gezüchtigt worden war, würde die Salbe das Brennen auf seinem Hintern noch um einiges verschlimmern und, er würde auch die nächsten Tage noch etwas davon haben. Unter dem unnachgiebigen Blick Inseongs ergab Taeyang sich schließlich in sein Schicksal und drehte sich auf dem Bett um, bis er erneut auf Ellenbogen und Knien ruhend vor seinem Hyung saß und auf den letzten Teil seiner Strafe wartete. 

„Braver Junge.“, säuselte Inseong zufrieden. Als er über Taeyangs geröteten Po strich, spürte wie dieser unter der Berührung erschauderte. Taeyang hörte wie Inseong die Dose aufschraubte und spürte kurze Zeit später eine kleine feucht kalte Stelle auf jeder Seite seines Hinterns. Dann wurde die Dose geschlossen und Inseong begann damit, die Salbe in die Haut ein zu massieren.  
Taeyang wusste, dass sein Hyung immer nur eine kleine Menge der Creme benutzte, aber schon ein kleines bisschen hatte eine große Wirkung und er hatte schon jetzt Angst vor den Schmerzen. Als seine Haut die Salbe komplett aufgenommen hatte, hörte Taeyang wie Inseong hinter ihm die Handschuhe auszog und ihm damit einen leichten Klaps gab.  
„Also gut. Ich denke es wird bald anfangen zu wirken.“ Er warf die Handschuhe auf den Boden und Taeyang drehte sich und krabbelte hinüber zu Rowoon, damit dieser ihm endlich den verhassten Penisring abnehmen konnte.  
Es war ziemlich unangenehm den engen Ring über seine schmerzende Erregung zu ziehen, doch schließlich war er von dem Metall befreit.  
Bereits während Rowoon sich an dem Ring zu schaffen gemacht hatte, spürte Taeyang wie sein Po langsam zu jucken und zu brennen begann. Er war sich sicher in fünf Minuten würden seine Backen vollständig in Flammen stehen.  
„So, wir räumen hier alles auf und gehen uns sauber machen und du schaust das du fertig wirst, wir wollen gleich zu Bett gehen, Tae.“, erklärte Inseong als er schon auf halbem Weg aus dem Bett geklettert war und Rowoon setzte sich auf und streckte sich, bevor er sich aufmachte dem anderen zu folgen. 

Taeyangs Herz durchfuhr ein schmerzhaftes ziehen. Er musste es sich selbst machen und die anderen beiden würden nicht einmal hier bleiben, bis er auch sein Ziel erreicht hatte?  
Er kämpfte die Tränen die erneut in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten trotzig nieder und griff nach seiner Erregung. Er hatte das alles ertragen, also würde er auch dafür sorgen, dass sich seine Belohnung gut anfühlte, doch es wollte und wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.  
Sein Penis war von Rowoons grober Behandlung ganz empfindlich und obwohl er noch schnell nach dem Gleitgel hatte greifen können, bevor Inseong alles vom Bett weggeräumt hatte, tat die Reibung seiner Hand unangenehm weh. Er zupfte mit der linken Hand immer wieder an einer seiner schmerzenden Brustwarzen und spannte um den Plug herum die Muskeln an.  
Er fühlte sich miserabel, alles schmerzte und er wollte es einfach nur noch zu Ende bringen. Er wand sich auf dem Laken wie eine Schlange völlig gefangen zwischen Lust und Schmerz. Er öffnete die Augen als er hörte wie die anderen beiden ins Zimmer zurück kamen und als er ihre Blicke auf seinem Körper spürte, war das alles, was er noch gebraucht hatte um das wunderbare Kribbeln deutlich zu spüren. 

„Darf ich bitte kommen, Herr?“, presste er wimmernd heraus und Inseong und Rowoon wechselten einen Blick. „Scheint so, als hättest du deine heutige Lektion gelernt, was?“ Sie kamen auf das Bett zu und setzten sich zusammen neben Taeyang auf die Bettkante.  
Rowoon strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn an. „Komm für uns, Baby.“  
Da waren sie endlich, die erlösenden Worte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss Taeyang sich in seine Hand. Der Höhepunkt fühlte sich so viel intensiver an, als alles zuvor und er lies sich von ihm hinauf tragen in die Schwerelosigkeit.  
Taeyang hatte für einen Moment nur weiß vor Augen und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit ergriff ihn. Nun da er sein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte. 

Das erste was er spürte, als er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, war einen nassen Lappen, der ihn sanft säuberte und das unbarmherzige Brennen auf seinem Hintern. Er drehte den Kopf und Inseong lächelte ihn warm an. Sein ältester Hyung saß in einem karierten Schlafanzug neben ihm auf dem Bett, einen Waschlappen in der Hand.  
„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Tae~“, meinte er bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Rowoon der neben dem Bett stand, hielt einen frisch gewaschenen Schlafanzug von Taeyang in den Händen. Er war selbst schon in einen dunkelblauen aus Satin gekleidet und sah ziemlich müde aus.  
„Komm Baby, du bist sicher mindestens so erschöpft wie wir.“, meinte er gähnend, bevor er Taeyang dabei half seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen.  
Als er endlich eingekleidet war überkam auch ihn die Müdigkeit. „Das war für dich sicher sehr anstrengend, Baby. Aber du hast es tapfer durchgestanden, dafür darfst du dir definitiv beim nächsten Mal etwas von uns wünschen.“, versprach er und legte sich neben Taeyang ins Bett.  
Inseong brachte den Waschlappen wieder zurück ins Bad und verstaute ihn in der Schmutzwäsche, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück und betrachtete einen Moment glücklich, wie Rowoon einen Arm um Taeyangs Hüfte geschlungen da lag und ihm süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr säuselte. Er ging hinüber zum Bett, schlug die Decke über sie alle, löschte das Licht und kuschelte sich an Taeyang. 

„Schlaft gut, Hyungs.“, wisperte Taeyang in die Dunkelheit hinein und sein Herz pochte in seiner Brust, als würde es ihm aus dem Brustkorb springen wollen. Er war glücklich. Sie hatten vielleicht keine gewöhnliche Beziehung, doch er würde in diesem Augenblick gegen nichts anderes tauschen wollen.  
Egal wie gemein seine Hyungs heute zu ihm gewesen waren, was am Ende des Tages zählte war, dass er sich in den Armen seiner Hyungs geborgen und sicher fühlte und diese stolz auf ihn waren. 

„Träum süß, Tae.“  
„Gute Nacht, Baby.“

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, das hier war nicht geplant oder so aber es ist einfach passiert. Mir ist relativ egal ob die Member hier total OOC sind und oder überhaupt jemand außer mir diese Konstellation shipt, aber ich wollte unbedingt schreiben wie klein Taeyang von seinen Hyungs gepiesakt wird. 'Eigentlich' sollte das ganze auch nur ein kurzer Oneshot werden, bevor ich an Dioptas weiter schreibe... ähm ja... 10k reiner Porn sind wohl doch nicht ganz so kurz. /räusper 
> 
> Falls ihr SF9 kennt und liebt, oder vielleicht so wie ich gerade geflashed von ihnen seid, schreibt mir doch mal wer euer Bias ist und mit wem ihr ihn am ehesten shippen würdet. Es gibt so verdammt wenig FFs zu SF9, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was da überhaupt geshippt wird XD~ (ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich damals auch eine der ersten BTS FFs überhaupt auf FF.de hochgeladen habe und die Band da noch kein Schwein kannte. Gute Alte No more dream Era. Und nun ein paar Jahre später, wird man geradezu überflutet mit guten FFs – was mich dran erinnert, dass ich meine Empfehlungsseite ganz dringend mal Updaten muss haha~) 
> 
> Findet ihr Inseong und Rowoon waren zu gemein zu dem armen Tae? Ich weiß nicht ich muss bei ihm halt immer an Jimin denken, auf der Bühne so sexy as hell aber total schüchtern und zurückhaltend, wenn er backstage ist. Er schreit meine böse sadistische Seite ja praktisch an, gemeine Dinge mit ihm zu tun!!! ;^; 
> 
> Naja, ich hoffe einfach mal dieser geistige Erguss an Porn hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst nen Kommi oder ne Bewertung für mich da.  
> In diesem Sinne, schönen Pfingstmontag noch! ;)
> 
> P.S: Ich schreibe bereits fleißig an Dioptas Part 5 aber das Kapitel wird vermutlich länger, als die paar davor und ich muss da noch ein paar Szenen für schreiben, damits später in sich stimmig ist ;) also noch ein bisschen Geduld bitte!


End file.
